Illuminate
by spiritofthedragon15
Summary: Melody, an average teenage girl, is suddenly shaken from the life she's always known. The Mystiks, a colony of hostile people who live on the moon, have inducted her into their ranks. Melody, learning of a secret past she never knew about, discovers a shocking secret about herself. To find answers, Melody runs away to New York City and awakens powers she needs to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Ch. 1_

_Melody was an outcast. Or at _least she felt like one. She walked the hallways of Green Mountain High trying to go unnoticed. Keeping up the façade of seeming like the perfect student, daughter, friend, it was all too much pressure that people just didn't understand. But that didn't matter so much today because this Saturday night was the Masquerade. Soon, she would be dancing in a room filled with anonymous people. Tomorrow would be the night she might finally find herself. Pfft. Yeah, ok. Keep dreaming, she thought, taking a sip of her vanilla latte. Suddenly, a whoosh of air and the smell of lavender invaded her thinking space.

"Oooh Meeelll! Guess what?" Her best friend Lys came swooping into the booth across from Melody.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Gee I can't _wait_ to hear this one. Yes?"

"Guess who just invited me to attend the Masquerade with him? C'mon, guess!"

"Luke."

"Luke! Oh, can you believe it? It's finally happening! I've waited so incredibly long for this moment…" Melody tuned her out and shook her head. Once Lys went off rambling there was no telling when she'd stop. Instead, she focused her thoughts on the Masquerade. Each year Green Mountain High held its annual end-of-the-year Masquerade. The past two years she went because Lys had dragged her and their friend Corin along. This year was different though. This was their junior year. Junior year was the year when a few special class members were selected to join the exclusive club, the Mystiks. Their secrecy and membership was highly covert and barely anyone knew what it was they even did. Melody had heard that every full moon they went out to Willow Glenn under the cover of darkness and practiced dark arts. But just how true are rumors anyway.

A sharp jab to her side made her yelp in surprise. "Melody! Are you even listening?" Lys looked at her crossly.

"Yeah, yeah dress shopping, accessories you'll look fabulous, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh Mel you're always up in the clouds. I'd love to know just what goes on in your mind."

Before she could answer, another person joined them at the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Corin slid in next to Melody. He was the boy-next-door kind of guy. He and Melody had been friends since the sixth grade and throughout the course of their friendship, he'd developed a not-so-secret crush on Melody.

"Oh, Lys is just talking my ear off again, but what else is new."

Corin laughed. "You should know by now that's just how she is."

"Hey! I happen to be the only one in this trio who brings any life to the conversation. Just for that, you should thank me." Lys pretended to look hurt.

"So who do you think will be chosen tomorrow night?" Corin asked.

"Who knows. They seem to choose at random. But legend has it that once you're chosen, you become…different. They do something to you to change you. Haven't you seen how they look when they come back to school? Their eyes are all silvery and they seem to glow almost. It's positively creepy!" Lys shivered.

All three looked at each other. Finally, Melody spoke. "Well, I sure hope it isn't me. Or any of us." Both Corin and Lys nodded in agreement.

Lys checked her watch and gasped. "Oh crap it's nearly one! I have to go, make sure you're both ready to go and at my house by six! Catch ya later!" She waved and swished out the door.

Corin and Melody glanced at each other in uncomfortable silence. Then Melody spoke, "So, Lys is making you go again, huh? Lucky you. I know just how much you _love _school dances."

Corin shrugged and looked bashful. "Yeah well there's really no arguing with Lys." "Haha, I know. Well, I should probably get going too. I'll see you Saturday." She got up to leave but Corin stopped her.

"Wait Mel. I was wondering, I mean…I thought it would be fun if…Would you go to the Masquerade with me?" He looked up at her with impenetrable brown eyes.

Her heart jumped and her breath caught. She had not been expecting this at all. Think, Melody. Say something, she scolded herself. "Ah, sure. Sounds like fun." She managed a wobbly smile then turned and rushed out of the café. Slumping against a tree, she massaged her forehead.

"Oh, my God," she groaned. "Why, Corin?" Still dazed, she started home.

Her house was an old Victorian home, pale blue with white edging the eves. Her bedroom was in the tower. Opening the door she plopped her book-bag on the floor, grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle, and started up the stairs to her room.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called. She crossed the hall into her room and collapsed in the hammock swing hanging from the ceiling. "Mom?" She called again.

"Hi sweetie! I'm in the kitchen, darling." She heard her mother come upstairs and stopped in her doorway. "So, how was your last day of school?" she asked drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"Fine, I guess. But you'll never guess what happened! Corin asked me to the Masquerade. Can you believe it? Corin! Ugh, mom what am I going to do?"

"Corin? Oh sweetie, that's so cute! You know how long he's had a crush on you," she gushed.

Melody groaned. "Mom stop it! I need advice. I said yes out of pity. It would be cruel to say no to your best childhood friend."

"Well yes it would be. It doesn't mean you two are anything more than friends. It's a date not a marriage proposal, Melody. And besides, you're going with Lys too so it's not like you would be alone." Her mother came and her cool hand stroked the raven hair off Melody's forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I guess you're right mom. Ok fine. I'm going to just hang in here for a bit."

"That's fine dear. I'll call you down for dinner then."

"Mhmm." The door shut and Melody opened her eyes. She got up and fetched her notebook and a pencil. Opening to the first empty page she began to write.

10 June

Tomorrow is the Masquerade. I really hope I'm not chosen to join the Mystik ranks. (or any of my friends!) I believe there's more to them than what there seems to be. They're frightening beings. I don't trust them. I've heard they use the power of the moon and can do things no human being should be able to do. They won't choose one of us. I'm almost certain we aren't what they want. But enough of Mystik talk. The Masquerade is something to look forward to. My dress is beautiful. It's all silvery like it's covered in stardust. The full skirt swooshes around my ankles and the bodice fans out at my collarbone with ivory pleats. Tiny seed pearls are sewn in to add to its allure. I love it. My shoes are silver slippers. Lys calls them my Cinderella slippers. While my dress is like the moon, hers is like the sun. It looks beautiful on her with her fiery mane of hair. I guess I am a bit excited that Corin asked me I must admit. Although I really only said yes because he's my friend. Oh well. The Masquerade is tomorrow night and I will keep Mystik thoughts far from my mind. Until next time,

Melody

Melody sighed and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She thought about the Masquerade and the Mystiks. Who are they really, she asked herself in her mind. What did they want? What purpose did they serve? Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her to dinner.

"Melody! Dinner!"

"Coming mom!" She snapped her notebook shut and hurried down the stairs.


	2. Illuminate Chapter 2

_Saturday night arrived with a flourish. _All day long Melody and Lys spent the time making last minute preparations and adjustments. Hair, makeup, nails, and accessories were perfected and soon enough it was five-fifteen.

Standing together looking in the mirror, Melody and Lys stared at their reflections.

"Oh, Lys you look stunning," Melody whispered.

Lys gave her a quick hug. "So do you Mel." She adjusted Melody's crystal necklace when the doorbell rang. "And that would be Corin!" Lys grinned at Melody and wiggled her eyebrows. Melody laughed and said, "Would you stop! C'mon, let's go downstairs."

Descending the stairs did make her feel like a princess, she couldn't deny that. Plus the look on Corin's normally passive face was priceless. Inwardly her nerves were shaking. She couldn't help feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. Nevertheless, she was determined to have a good time with her friends.

The next fifteen minutes flew by in a flurry of poses and pictures and soon they were on their way. Corin was driving with Melody in the passenger seat and Lys in the back. Melody leaned her head against the window looking up at the big almost full moon. In just two days the Mystiks will do their weird moon gathering thing again, she thought sullenly. She prayed she wouldn't be picked tonight.

"You ok Mel?" Corin glanced over at her looking slightly concerned.

"Oh she's fine. She's just got the jitters about showing up tonight with a daaate," sang Lys. Melody could feel herself blush and Corin looked fixedly at the road. Thankfully, no answer was required for they had arrived at the school. It was all lit up with the sound of music pouring out from the entrance. Corin parked and they stepped out into the warm summer air. The sun was just beginning to sink, casting golden rays over everything. The three of them donned their masks and walked up the steps to the doors.

Once inside, they checked in and headed for the ballroom. At once they got swept up in the joyous atmosphere of the room. It was decorated all in lights and white lanterns hung from the ceiling. Black and white streamers floated down and graced the columns. The décor mixed with the multitude of colorful dancers made a beautiful picturesque look. It certainly took Melody's breath away.

Sadly, her happiness was short-lived because a high pitched snooty voice said, "Well look who's here!" Spinning around, Melody and Lys found themselves face to face with Ivy Brooks and her two back-up girls. Ivy Brooks. Ick.

"You two look like you found those sad little dresses in the dumpster. Where did you get them? From a yard sale?" She laughed a cackling laugh and her two minions laughed too. Lys and Melody glanced at each other.

"Whatever kind of look you were going for, you missed it," Lys scoffed.

Ivy bristled and with a flip of her blond hair she sneered, "That insult is staler than your breath." Her minions laughed. "Let's get out of here. No point in wasting time with these losers."

She swished away and disappeared in the crowd.

"Ugh, being around her makes my skin crawl!" Melody shivered. Lys nodded. "I know what you mean," she replied.

Melody looked over at Corin who was staring down at his shoes. She took pity on him and took his arm. He looked up in surprise. "C'mon, let's go find a table." She smiled up at him and Lys raised her eyebrows at her.

After they had claimed a small shadowy table in the corner, Lys pulled them onto the dance floor. Melody thought she was the craziest dancer she'd ever known. She grabbed Melody's and Corin's hands and spun them around in a dizzy circle. Laughing, they broke apart when the song ended. Melody and Corin grinned at each other. Lys looked back and forth between them and winked. Then, the lights dimmed and the music slowed. One of Melody's favorite slow songs came on. Awkwardly she and Corin just stood there until Lys sighed dramatically.

"You guys are so _lame_!" She exclaimed as she shoved the two together. She made sure as they awkwardly started to dance before prancing off to find a partner of her own. Melody cleared her throat and looked somewhere over to the right and Corin looked down somewhere to the left. A few minutes into the song Melody finally spoke. "Well. This is…fun."

"Oh, yeah." Corin looked a bit queasy.

"Are you alright? You look a bit…jumpy." Melody looked up and their eyes locked, brown on brown. Corin broke first.

"Yeah, no I'm ok. Just…worried that one of us is going to be chosen tonight."

Melody relaxed. That was all. "Oh. Me too. I'd hate for it to be any of us. Do you know what they do to people who defy them? Because I heard-"

Her words were cut off by a sharp tap from the stage. The head Proxy of the Mystiks, Roxane, stood at the microphone. She rapped it again until all faces in the crowd turned towards her. Lys came back to Melody and Corin in the crowd.

"Fellow students. Welcome to the Green Mountain High annual Masquerade. Hopefully everyone is enjoying themselves."

Few people in the crowd answered her. Many glared, showing obvious hatred for her fellow Mystiks. Melody noted the rest of the Mystiks seated on the raised dais behind Roxane. They all wore identical silver robes and masks seemingly made out of moonlight. In the center, on a throne-like chair was the Mistress Selene, leader of this particular Mystik society. The rumors about her were not kind. Melody studied her while Roxane spoke. The Mistress was dressed in silver flowing robes like the rest of them but her face was covered with a heavy lace veil. As Melody stared, she had the sinking feeling that The Mistress was looking at her.

"…for providing the necessary accommodations. Principal Rikeline." Roxane respectfully dipped her head towards the principal who paled and nodded. She looked up and surveyed the crowd. "The time has come for the Mystiks to choose yet another to join our ranks."

A shiver seemed to spread through the crowd. Nervous twitter and glances rippled through the ballroom. The lights seemed to dim. The air seemed to still. Melody found it hard to breathe.

Roxane continued. "As you all very well know, the Mystiks choose a maximum of three new members each Masquerade." She paused for effect. "This year, we will be choosing one."

Whispers. Rumors. Nervous shifting. _Don't be me, don't be me!_ Melody thought.

"And now, our esteemed leader Mistress Selene will choose our new member. My lady." Roxane dipped her head respectfully.

Mistress Selene stood and a hush fell over the ballroom. She stepped forward and lifted the veil. The entire student body gasped.

She was beautiful. She was magnificent. She was perfect. Her auburn hair fell in perfect curls down to her waist. Her heart shaped face was adorned with perfect silver-gray eyes and rosebud lips. Her ivory skin was flawless and her smile…

Her smile. It was cold as ice. Melody shivered and looked at the ground. When she dared to glance back at the Mistress, their eyes locked. Then, Mistress Selene smiled. At her.

"It is my pleasure to announce the next member of the Mystiks." The pause seemed to stretch on forever, soaking up time. The students tensed hoping they wouldn't be the one.

"Melody Cresta. Welcome to the Mystiks," Mistress Selene said in her honeyed voice.

Silence. Melody couldn't move. She couldn't think; couldn't feel. She was dimly aware of Lys and Corin looking at her in shock and horror. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears. No, no, no this couldn't be happening. Anything but this! Her legs threatened to collapse. Corin's touch brought her back to reality. Hand on her arm she looked at him. His eyes said what words could not express. Silently, he helped her to the stage. They stopped at the bottom of the stage stairs. Pulling her into a hug, he removed her mask, brushed a stray hair behind her ear and tipped her chin up to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Melody. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to save you."

All Melody could do was nod. She swallowed hard and walked up the steps to her doom. Mistress Selene greeted her at the top. She held out a hand to Melody who wasn't sure what to do. For a brief crazy moment she wondered if she should kiss it. Oh this was ridiculous! The Mystiks were just people too! Right? She tentatively reached out and shook her hand.

"Congratulations Melody. We shall expect you at the ceremony in two days at Willow Glenn. Eleven-thirty," Roxane added.

All Melody could do was nod. Mistress Selene studied her a moment before motioning to Roxane who appeared at her side in an instant.

"Bring the membership attire."

"Right away my Lady," Roxane dipped her head. Next to her on a table a folded silver robe lay. She picked it up and brought it to Melody. As she made to give it to Melody, a shout from the crowd stopped her.


	3. Illuminate Chapter 3

**_Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me :) _**

_"Stop!" cried Lys. "You can't take _Melody! I won't let you!" Everybody turned to look at her. Roxane glanced at Selene and tilted her head as if to say _should I intervene_? Mistress Selene shook her head. She stepped forward and addressed Lys.

"And just who might you be, my dear?" Mistress Selene looked down on Lys, her cool silver eyes filled with disdain.

"I-I'm her best friend." She gulped and gathered her courage. "And I won't let you turn her into a monster!"

"Lys no!" Melody screamed. Every single person in the room gasped. It sounded like the air being let out from a balloon. Corin shot Lys a horrified look. Furious, she whispered to him "If you're not going to stand up for our friend then somebody has to!" Turning her attention back to Mistress Selene, she made her way to the front of the room to stand directly in front of her.

Selene laughed. "A monster! How delightful. I see the rumors have sparked quite the imagery among you…" She sniffed. "Pitiful creatures. Well done, Roxane."

Roxane bowed her head.

"Of course there is much preparation to be done before you can attend the moon ceremony in two days. Come with us Melody. Your…eccentric friend is sadly forbidden to follow. Roxane? You may bring this to a close. We are done here tonight," Mistress Selene glided off the stage with Melody in tow. She shot frightened glances back at Corin, who was holding Lys back from following. _We will help_ he mouthed. A weak almost sob escaped her. _I know _she mouthed back.

Mistress Selene led her through the crowd to the back doors. The students parted as she and the rest of her Mystik entourage passed. Melody acknowledged some of the sympathetic looks from her fellow classmates but was surprised to see that most of them looked upon her with fear and awe. It made her feel awful. She didn't want her classmates to fear her. She just wanted to blend in! Was that too much to ask? Now she was chosen to be inducted into Mystik ranks! She was terrified. Melody knew the rumors. Everything said about the Mystiks was horrible and simply redoubtable.

Melody hardly noticed when they arrived at a closed door at the end of a hallway. Mistress Selene turned around and motioned for her entourage to stop.

"Melody and I shall proceed alone. You are instructed to wait here." She fixed her silver-gray eyes on the relatively small ensemble. They kneeled and touched their right forearms to their foreheads with closed fists; the Mystik sign of respect. The leader nodded and unhooked a thin silver key from around her neck. She unlocked the door, gave Melody a slight push inside and locked the door behind them. Melody trembled while Mistress Selene snapped her fingers and the lights came on. Inside the room, there was a small sitting area with a glass coffee table in the center. French doors with sheer curtains opened to a miniature balcony where two white wicker chairs sat facing out to the gardens.

"Have a seat, my dear," Mistress Selene said soothingly. Her voice was as calming as a light spring breeze. Melody sat, body tense. Selene clicked her tongue. "Now, no need for that." She reached out and touched Melody's hand. Melody jumped but just as quickly calmed. The Mistress Selene's touch was like the softest silk grazing her skin. This lovely girl wasn't dangerous. She was beautiful. Wonderful. Perfect. She meant no harm. Selene laughed.

"It's wonderful how fresh new member's minds are. Simply a breath of fresh air. I can't just can't wait to induct this one. Don't you think she'll make a perfect addition to the society, Roxane?" Melody looked up, startled to see Roxane standing there. Hadn't Mistress Selene locked the door?

"Yes, my Lady. She is quite new and the perfect addition. Her mind is fresh. I believe she will cooperate very nicely." Roxane smiled a chilling smile at Melody. She felt her insides turn to ice. Swallowing hard, she managed to ask, "W-what are you going to do to me?"

Roxane and Mistress Selene laughed. "Do to you? My dear, wouldn't you like to be powerful beyond human capacity? Wouldn't you like to radiate awe and power? Be a queen among your people? A person to be feared?" Mistress Selene took Melody's hand and continued. "Isn't it every mortal's dream to have ultimate power?"

Melody was confused. Ultimate power? Beyond human capacity? Who, or what, were the Mystiks? "No, I just want to live! I want to spend time with my friends and think about colleges and just fit in with society! I don't want ultimate power or anything! I just want to live," Melody cried. Mistress Selene and Roxane looked at each other.

"Perhaps I have foreseen the wrong girl," Roxane said regretfully. Mistress Selene shook her head. "No, Roxane. This is her. I know it. She just has no idea." They turned back to Melody.

"Melody. Do you know who the Mystiks are?" Mistress Selene asked. Melody shook her head. "No. Nobody knows who they…you really are."

"Very well. I will tell you the story of how we came to be." Mistress Selene sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Many thousands of years ago there was a young girl by the name of Lucy. Every full moon she would sit under the willow trees and pray to the moon. She wanted so much to live beneath its surface in the cool shadowy caves. The rest of her village believed her to be insane so they took her out one full moon and tied her to a tree for the wolves to devour her. Soon enough, they came. She prayed to the moon to accept her when she died and right before the wolves attacked, a silver winged serpent whisked her away, for that was the moon spirit's physical form. The moon had heard her prayers and took her away to the caves beneath the surface. The serpent landed and spoke to her in her mind. _Child of earth. You have worshiped me so faithfully all these years that I shall reward you. Henceforth, you and your children and your children's children shall possess the powers of the moon. You will become stronger than any human, and have powers beyond your imagination. That is my gift to you. _The serpent reached out a talon and touched the middle of her forehead. A silver glow illuminated the cave and Lucy screamed and fainted. When she came to, she felt different. Her body thrummed with an energy she never felt before on earth. She discovered she could teleport and make objects come to her merely by stretching out her hand and thinking come. But once she returned to earth to prove to her village that she wasn't crazy did she discover the most important gifts. She could influence the thoughts of others. She soon convinced a group of followers to return to the moon with her. There, she started the first colony on the moon known today as the Mystiks, or Mysterious Ones. She married and produced children to carry on the legacy of the Mystiks. Some returned to live among the Earthens. Others, remain on the moon, which we call Luna. Those of us on earth search for people who have Mystik blood and induct them into our ranks. This is where your story starts, my dear Melody," the Mistress Selene stopped and Roxane stepped forward with a glass of water. After taking all this new information in, Melody's head was spinning. She couldn't think straight. She was…Mystik? She, Melody Lynn Cresta, a normal seventeen year old girl, was Mystik? She shook her head in denial. "No. No, no, no. It can't be. There must be some mistake. I'm not Mystik!" Of all the worst possible things to be! Mystik! It was disgusting. Humiliating. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ be Mystik.

"I'm afraid not. What's more, you are no mere Mystik," The Mistress Selene looked levelly at her.

"What could be worse than being Mystik?" Melody cried. Roxane stiffened and looked at Mistress Selene. She shook her head. "She means no disrespect, Roxane. Now, Melody I know this must be a lot to take in at the moment but you have to trust us."

Melody whipped her head up. "Trust you? Trust _you_? Why on earth would I trust you! You're the leader of one of the Mystik societies! One of the worst! I would never trust you for as long as I live!" She spat.

Mistress Selene's eyes started to glow. Her posture though remained calm as a daisy in summer. She stretched out a hand toward Melody and pulled the air. Melody shot towards her until they were face to face. Mistress Selene forced Melody to look into her eyes. "I have understood your situation so far, girl, but you try my patience. That last insult to _our_ kind was too far. This is not just some mere exclusive club. This society of Lunar people are yours as well. You can deny it as much as you like but you are Mystik! You want proof? I can give you proof. Roxane! Bring in the portscreen. If it's the truth you want it's the truth you'll get," Mistress Selene hissed. She opened her hand and Melody fell to the floor. Trembling, she sat back down in her chair.

Roxane arrived and turned the portscreen on. It flickered to life and she handed it over to Melody. Reluctantly, she took it and pressed play. The first thing she read was the title: PRINCESS LUCINDA STOLEN FROM NURSERY: QUEEN RAINA LIVID. Confused, she slid to the article and started reading. After just a few paragraphs in she stopped and looked up. Heart beating hard, palms sweaty she asked in a trembling voice "It's me isn't it. I'm Princess Lucinda."

Roxane and Mistress Selene nodded. Melody couldn't help it. She fainted.


	4. Illuminate Chapter 4

_Melody woke to a cool washcloth _on her face. She moaned and opened her eyes to a most unwelcome sight. Mistress Selene and Roxane were leaning over her.

"Ah good you're awake. Now we may continue our conversation. I assume you have many questions for us?" Mistress Selene asked.

Melody sat up slowly and eyed them warily. They were Mystik. They couldn't be trusted. No, wait, _she_ was Mystik! _Her._ Mystik. Impossible. Yet here she was, surrounded by none other than the Mistress herself and her Proxy.

"How do you know I'm the princess?" Melody asked. "She's dead. Everyone knows the story of how Queen Raina went berserk and killed her husband _and_ any remaining heirs! She killed her own brother and his child!"

"Not exactly. But you'll find out more in time. However, someone foresaw the destruction soon to follow and whisked you away down to earth. Your memory was altered so you wouldn't remember the first four years of your life on Luna. Whoever brought you to earth was thinking ahead and saved your life. If you had remained on Luna, Malayesis would have killed you," Roxane said.

Melody was silent, taking this all in. "Malayesis was the Queen's Proxy and cousin. But as her daughter, I would have been next in line for the throne. Right?" Roxane nodded. "But someone brought me to earth because they knew Malayesis was evil."

"We should not speak ill of our Queen often, Melody. She has ears everywhere," Mistress Selene warned. "We have been searching for you Melody. I, as the leader of this order of Mystiks here on earth, have made it my priority to find you and train you in the Mystik ways. You are our only hope to dethrone Malayesis and make Luna the place it once was."

"My Lady, our time is nearly up," Roxane cautioned. Mistress Selene looked up at the clock.

"So it is. Melody, take this." She handed Melody a silver necklace with a silver charm. It was the shape of a crescent moon and shined as if dusted with diamonds. "This charm will protect you here on earth. It will awaken your powers as a Mystik. Whoever brought you to earth put a…lock in a sense, on your powers to help you go undetected from Malayesis. Only this charm would awaken them." She slipped the necklace over Melody's head and helped her stand.

"Now Melody. It is imperative you do not remove this charm. Once your powers are unlocked, something inside you will shift and you will become…more. You will become Mystik. The Queen has been looking for you ever since she discovered your abduction. You must remain hidden and you _must_ attend the moon ceremony in two days. _Do not miss it_. Your life may depend on it. Please take everything we have told you seriously. You lead a dangerous life now and you must not tell anyone. Not your friends, not your family. _No one._ We are the only ones you can trust now. Do you understand?" Mistress Selene looked straight into Melody's eyes; silver on brown. Melody nodded. "Very well. You may go back to the Masquerade. And Melody?" She looked at Melody as she passed. "Remember what we have told you." She snapped her fingers and suddenly, the Mystiks were gone.

Back at the party, she entered the sea of familiar faces. Except, people eyed her suspiciously and moved away to make sure they didn't touch. Melody heard the whispers all around and ducked her head. She had tried so hard just to blend in. Just to be normal. Now everything she had strived for was compromised by this, this _monstrosity_! Mystik. What a disgrace. Being the lost princess? It was unfathomable. She made her way back to the table where her friends were anxiously waiting. Lys spotted her first.

Jumping up, she ran to Melody. "Oh Mel! Are you all right? What happened? What's going on? Is it a mistake? Tell us!" She shook Melody's arms. Corin gently pushed Lys away and helped Melody to a seat. She collapsed and looked at the two of them. How could she possibly tell them the truth? They'll believe her a freak! They'll never want to talk to her again! She couldn't tell them. Taking a deep breath she began to fabricate a story she hoped was believable.

"All they did was tell me about the Mystik's history and gave me this necklace which signifies my membership. And I must attend the moon ceremony in two days." Lys and Corin gasped.

"No! You can't attend the moon ceremony. You know those who attend return…different. They're not normal. I won't let them do that to you!" Lys cried.

"Mel, do you realize what will happen once you return from the moon ceremony? You'll be one of _them_. You can't. We'll call the police, we'll call somebody. We've got to tell your mom. Maybe she can-" Corin was interrupted by Melody's shout.

"_No!_ You can't tell my mom." Corin and Lys stared at her in surprise.

"Why not?" Lys asked.

"Well…because," Melody sighed. "Listen-"

"No, Mel. _You_ listen. We're your best friends and we won't let you be turned into a monster!" Corin shouted. Lys and Melody stared. So did everyone else around them. Corin _never_ raised his voice. Melody didn't think she'd heard him ever yell before, in all the years she'd known him. He stood and glared at Melody. Lys looked back and forth between them.

"Uhm, maybe we should go. Corin, Mel. Let's get out of here." Lys grabbed Corin's and Melody's arms and practically dragged them out of the ballroom.

They drove back to Lys's house in silence. Melody stared up at the almost full moon out the window. Mystiks lived there, dominated by a crazy queen who wanted to kill her. Fantastic. She rubbed her forehead. She thought she felt a headache coming on.

"Hey, don't worry Mel. We'll come with you to the moon ceremony."

"_What!_ We will?" Lys shrieked. Melody turned around and glared at her. Corin glanced in the rearview mirror and raised his eyebrows. Lys sighed. "Ok fine. We'll come with you the stupid ceremony. But I swear if something bad happens to us you are _so_ dead!" Lys simmered silently in the back the rest of the way home.

Outside the door, they all stopped and put on fake smiles so their parents wouldn't be suspicious. Opening the door, they were welcomed with happy smiles and cheers. Their families swept them into the room, demanding to know how the Masquerade was. Once everyone found a seat, the conversation switched to a serious note.

"I'm glad everyone had a wonderful time, but…who was chosen tonight?" Melody's mother asked worriedly. "Surely none of you."

Melody took a deep breath and answered with fake confidence, "Just some poor freshman girl. We don't know who she is." All three families sighed with relief.

"Oh I was so worried! Thank the heavens it wasn't any of you!" Lys's mother, Alyss, exclaimed.

"If it would have been any of them why I would have gone straight to Selene myself and clobbered her!" Corin's father, Matthew, threatened.

"There, there everything is as it should be. Our children are safe yet another year. But they look absolutely exhausted, why don't we call it a night?" Melody's mother, Felicity, stood and the gathering ended. The goodbyes were short and as Lys and Corin passed Melody out the door, they whispered, "Don't worry. We'll come up with a plan tomorrow. Meet us at the park at noon." Then they were gone.

In her bedroom at night she lay under her covers with a flashlight and her notebook. In it she wrote:

11 June

It's a little after midnight and I am more scared than I have ever been in my entire life. I was chosen to be inducted into the Mystik ranks tonight. Me! Mystik! I never would have thought it to be true. I can't be Mystik! There's nothing worse than those monsters. Even worse, Mistress Selene told me I was the lost princess! Should I believe anything she even says? What if she's right? What do I do? If I am indeed princess Lucinda then my life is in danger. Queen Malayesis wants me dead. She's ruthless and ambitious and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. That's why she killed her brother and his daughter because they were a threat to the throne! Her cousin Queen Raina must have been my birth mother then. No. It can't be true. I can't be the heir to the Mystik throne! But if it's true, I'm doomed.

Melody


End file.
